I Stand With You
by Sentury
Summary: Its been done before I'm sure, but trying some REAL supports and character endings like in SS and BS for Radiant Dawn. Next up, Stefan and Soren! of course. Let me know of suggestions.
1. Chapter 1

**Hello, now before we get started just a few things I'd like to say. First is that these are Radiant Dawn Supports so they occur somewhere during the RD campaign. Also, I tried my best to imitate the supports from other games so some of the parts where I wanted them to be like touching or Ike to grab her I couldn't really write, so just try to imagine it :) Oh and also these occur at the base like in PoR. I liked the other ones from other games, but feel like this is a little more realistic. No, read on! And enjoy! (hopefully)**

* * *

**C - Support**

**Mia**: Ah-ha! There you are. Thought you could hide from me, eh boss?

**Ike:** Mia?

**Mia:** That's right! The one and only! Your sworn rival and greatest adversary here for a duel to claim my rightful place as the world's greatest swordsman!

**Ike:** I know….we do this almost every day….don't you get tired of always saying that?

**Mia:** You know you really just don't know how to make this any fun do you?

**Ike:** Or maybe I'm just getting bored from beating you all the time…..

**Mia:** Fiend! You've just been lucky! …All 364 times…..oh don't look at me like that

**Ike:** hahah regardless, you always give me a good fight. Raise your sword if you're ready then.

**Mia:** hmph. I'm always ready, boss.

**Ike:** …..whew that was good one, Mia. You really pushed me to my limits there.

**Mia:** …..

**Ike:** We should probably head back now.

**Mia:** …..

**Ike:** Mia? Hmmm…..She passed out. I must've overdone it. Well ….up you go then….Guess I'll be taking us both back.

* * *

**B - Support**

**Ike:** Mia?

**Mia:** …ah!

**Ike:** Whoa. Sorry, hahaha. Why so jumpy?

**Mia:** Wha - oh…um….nothing….just snuck up on me….Thanks for um….carrying me back yesterday….

**Ike:** Of course. What'd you think I'd just leave you out there? Hahah

**Mia:** No…I….I guess not.

**Ike:** Everything alright? You don't seem yourself.

**Mia:** Y-yes, I'm fine. Just still a little beat up I guess from yesterday.

**Ike:** Oh I see, suppose that's my fault, sorry about that.

**Mia:** No, no don't worry about it. I knew what I was getting into fighting you.

**Ike:** Guess you probably don't feel up for going at it again than, huh?

**Mia:** Well…..

**Ike:** We could just talk then, I feel like I don't really even know you. All we're ever doing is dueling.

**Mia:** Yeah….we could talk.

**Ike:** …so….where are you from?

**Mia:** Oh I can't do this! I'm sorry Ike, I've got to go!

**Ike:** Wait, Mia! She seemed really off…..and she called me Ike…..wonder what that all was all about…..

* * *

**A - Support  
**

**Mia:** …Ike…

**Ike:** Oh Mia, hey. Where have you been? You stormed off the other day and I haven't seen you since.

**Mia:** I've got to tell you something….

**Ike:** hmm? Sure, what's on your mind?

**Mia:** Well…I…..what I mean is…..the other day when you carried me back….

**Ike:** Yeah?

**Mia:** …..Did you maybe…..feel anything strange?

**Ike:** Strange? No I don't think so….what do you mean?

**Mia:** Oh I don't know! Just forget it! I'm sorry Ike, I'll just go!

**Ike:** Wait, Mia….

**Mia:** ….ah

**Ike:** You called me Ike.

**Mia:** What? Oh…I'm sorry, Boss I didn't mean to….

**Ike:** No, I think I prefer it. It feels…..right.

**Mia:** Oh…..

**Ike**…..This strange feeling….does it make you feel uncertain…..kind of confused….?

**Mia:** …I…..yes it does….

**Ike:** And does it make you happy only when you see someone….?

**Mia:** …yes…it's like a bright light that warms up everything…..

**Ike:** If that's it than I felt it long before the day I carried you back….I've felt it for a long time….

**Mia:** …..Boss?

**Ike:** ….Ike, remember?

**Mia:** ….Right….Ike….

**Ike:** Where do you think you'll go when this is over?

**Mia:** ….What? Well I'm not –

**Ike:** Come with me.

**Mia:** Come with you? Where?

**Ike:** I don't know…..anywhere…..everywhere….It doesn't matter….

**Mia:** Oh Ike….yes of course. I'll follow you anywhere…..Don't ever leave my side.

**Ike:** I never have.

**Mia:** ….Ike

**Ike:** Mia.

* * *

**Ike and Mia**

A few days after the final battle Ike stayed true to his word and left for lands unknown with Mia by his side. Neither was ever seen again in Tellius, but those who knew them said that where ever they were, the two swordsmen were happy.

* * *

**A/N: The fact that there were no real supports in RD was a tragedy. They are the best part of FE so maybe I thought I'd give my own a try. I did these more for fun, but that being said if you guys have any comments on my writing or people being out of character or whatever let me know (I do think I had a little trouble with Ike) and also please request some new ones you wanted done in a review, and even what you would like to see done with that support. I don't know also if I'll continue it if people don't give me suggestions, so PM me or review me and let me know if this is something that interests you! Hope this didn't suck!**


	2. Lucia and Elincia

******A/N: Part 2! **

**Just a a little background info, I tried to make Lucia sound kind of formal, but at the same time familiar with Elincia. Hopefully they're both in character, I tried to focus on that a lot more after how I felt I did poorly with Ike, but here you go! I hope you enjoy!**

* * *

******C - Support**

**Elincia:** Lucia.

**Lucia:** Hm? Oh, Queen Elincia, good evening. Is there something you need? You look rather distressed.

**Elincia:** …You're hair….

**Lucia:** Oh this? Hahah yes not quite as long as it was before is it?

**Elincia:** I'm so sorry; it's really all my fault.

**Lucia:** My Queen, don't be foolish, you ordered me to accomplish a mission, one that I failed to complete properly. My capture was no one's fault but my own.

**Elincia:** …

**Lucia:** Besides, it doesn't look so bad, don't you think?

**Elincia:** Of course…but don't you miss your long hair? You looked so beautiful the way it would flow almost to your hips.

**Lucia:** Hmph, are you saying I look ugly now?

**Elincia:** What? …No! I was just –

**Lucia:** Relax, my Queen, I was only kidding. I know you could never be so harsh, even if it were true.

**Elincia:** …perhaps…

**Lucia:** I do miss my old hair though, but it's a nice change, I think. Touching it up a little bit certainly helped, and it is much easier to practice my sword play with. A nice change I think.

**Elincia:** Yes….you look beautiful, Lucia, you always do.

**Lucia:** It does me great honor to hear such a compliment. Perhaps you wouldn't mind helping me tend to it a little better sometime, I used to love it when we did that as children.

**Elincia:** I would be happy to.

* * *

**B - Support**

**Elincia:** Um, Lucia…

**Lucia:** Queen Elincia! How are you? Are you faring well in battle?

**Elincia:** Yes I am thank you, but it helps having someone like you to always keep an eye on me.

**Lucia:** ah so you caught me hahaha…..please don't get mad, I like battling besides you. And to be honest with the way your swordplay has improved you may not need me much longer.

**Elincia:** Don't be silly, you taught me everything I know. I'll always need you.

**Lucia:** Hahah unfortunately I'm not sure there's much more I have to teach you.

**Elincia:** I'll still need you for other things.

**Lucia**: And I will be happy to serve.

**Elincia:** ….Lucia….

**Lucia:** Hm? I know that look. What's troubling you, Queen Elincia?

**Elincia:** Was he wrong?

**Lucia:** What?

**Elincia:** Ludveck….

**Lucia:** Queen Elincia, Ludveck was a conniving and detestable man who would do anything to obtain power.

**Elincia:** He was an accomplished noble who managed to raise countless men against me.

**Lucia:** Yes, but –

**Elincia:** He also said that I lacked strength, cared too much about the common people, and was overly compassionate, too hesitant to do what need to be done at a moment's notice.

**Lucia:** ….Queen Elincia that's just…

**Elincia:** Was he wrong, Lucia?

**Lucia**: …I….

**Elincia:** I see…I have your answer then.

**Lucia:** …Wait, Queen Elincia!

**Elincia:** You always call me "Queen" now, Lucia.

**Lucia:** Yes because you're –

**Elincia:** You are my closest friend Lucia, and yet you only use my title out of duty. You should only ever have to call me that if I deserve it, I am sorry I have not lived up to that.

**Lucia:** ….no…I didn't mean it like that….

**Elincia:** Just "Elincia" from now on. You may use queen what I have earned it.

**Lucia:** …I…Elincia….

* * *

**A - Support**

**Lucia:** He was right….

**Elincia:** hm?

**Lucia:** If you are asking me if what Ludveck said was true, then yes, he did not speak lies.

**Elincia:** I See…thank you for your honesty then, Lady Lucia.

**Lucia:** If you would allow me to continue, your majesty, I was not finished.

**Elincia:** Very well then, go ahead.

**Lucia:** Yes, what Ludveck said was true; you are overly compassionate, and you are unable to make the decisions some rulers are able to make regarding their subjects.

**Elincia:** …..

**Lucia:** But, who is to say that these are the things that define a good ruler?

**Elincia:** ….what?

**Lucia:** Ludveck was a fiend; he sacrificed hordes of men to carve a place for himself atop the throne. And if you were to ask me if those qualities are those of a good ruler, then I would say no. It is your boundless compassion and love of your people that makes you a great ruler.

**Elincia:** Lucia…

**Lucia:** You're people love you, Elincia, nay they adore you. I stood on the gallows as they chanted your name despite the fact that I was to be executed for what Ludveck defined as "weakness." It is that kind of admiration that truly defines a great leader. Ludveck used fear and power to earn allegiance, but you gained the loyalty of your people through your actions and kind heart. He could never have earned that admiration.

**Elincia:** Lucia, that's enough I –

**Lucia:** No, it isn't. Yes, maybe you can't decide in a split second whether or not to murder ten people to save a thousand, but I would not like to serve the man who could make such a decision easily. And I –

**Elincia:** Lucia! That's enough!

**Lucia:** Forgive me, your majesty.

**Elincia:** Rise, Lucia. You miss understand, I would not see you bow to me for such praise, praise I do not deserve.

**Lucia:** But don't you understand? You do deserve it. The fact that you don't believe you do, and the fact that you wish so tirelessly to be a better leader so you can better serve your people, makes you deserve it.

**Elincia:** Oh, Lucia I have treated you horribly. Forgive me, I am not worthy of your friendship. I hadn't realized you felt this way.

**Lucia:** I am but your loyal subject my lady.

**Elincia:** No, you are my best friend, Lucia. My sister.

**Lucia:** And nothing gives me greater pride.

**Elincia:** Thank you for your words, I believe in what you say. I will become a better ruler, and I will use the love I have for Crimea to do so.

**Lucia:** Crimea shall have no greater honor, I am sure of it.

**Elincia:** Only if I always have you at my side.

**Lucia:** I can think of no better place to stand.

**Elincia:** Then let us both live through this, live through it to see the grand and magnificent rebirth of Crimea!

**Lucia:** By your command, Queen Elincia.

**Elincia:** What did I tell you about Queen, Lucia?

**Lucia:** To call you it only if you deserved it, Queen Elincia.

**Elincia:** I am blessed to have such a worthy friend.

**Lucia:** No more blessed then I to be able to serve such an incredible Queen.

* * *

**The Ruling Sisters: Elincia and Lucia**

Fueled by Lucia's words, Elincia worked harder than any ruler before her in ensuring that Crimea was a strong and happy nation. She succeeded, and Lucia stood beside her friend - as she had always promised to - as Crimea rose to be a nation where all could live joyously. When her reign came to an end and time finally came to claim her, Elincia gripped the hand of her friend and told her what an honor it was to rule beside her. Few understood what the woman had meant, but those who did understand, knew that there was no one whom the queen trusted more than the woman she proudly called her sister. And that it was Lucia who always gave her the strength to go on.

* * *

**A.N: **Hello everyone! Well I'm not sure how much I liked the way this one turned out. I feel like I missed an opportunity to create a real bond between these two and I had an especially large amount of trouble trying to come up with an appropriate ending. Feels awkward though, but then again I dunno thats for you to decide, so let me know!


	3. Soren and Stefan

**A/N: **Next up is two excellent characters, Stefan and Soren. Both we very difficult to capture, and although I many other suggestions on who and what to do, I didn't want to be too repetitive by writing another Ike or Mia or Elincia support so I thought I'd throw this one in. You can expect more from Stefan by the way. 

**Oh and to anyone who hasn't, you may want to read up on Soren and Stefan's previous support in PoR. Enjoy! Please!**

* * *

**C - Support  
**

**Soren: **You again.

**Stefan: **I can see you're extremely thrilled to see me again.

**Soren: **…..

**Stefan: **I waited for you. I was certain in time you would make your way to the desert.

**Soren: **I told you, I will not leave Ike's side.

**Stefan: **I know.

**Soren: **Then is there something else you're bothering me for?

**Stefan: **No need to be so rude. We're both comrades here.

**Soren: **No. I am only here for Ike. He is my only comrade.

**Stefan: **I know. You and I are more similar than you realize, Soren.

**Soren: **Shut up. Do not speak my name as if you know me!

**Stefan: **Unfriendly, reserved, cold, but it's only because we have to be. When enough people hate you, you stop giving them the benefit of the doubt.

**Soren: **….

**Stefan: **Tell me, how different is Ike from the rest of the world? You know it as well as I do that there will come a day where he sees the monster everyone says is there.

**Soren: **You don't know Ike.

**Stefan: **Perhaps not, but people I do know. When the time comes that he forsakes you, remember that you will always have a place to go.

**Soren: **….

* * *

**B - Support**

**Soren: **What are you doing here, Stefan?

**Stefan: **I should think that's obvious.

**Soren: **But it isn't. You claim to have given up on the world, and yet here you stand, fighting to protect it.

**Stefan: **I think you're overlooking things.

**Soren: **Then please, enlighten me.

**Stefan: **I fight for my kin. They attacked the girl – one of my own – in the desert. Such crimes do not go unpunished.

**Soren: **…I see.

**Stefan: **…I would have done the same, had it been you, Soren.

**Soren: **Silence. I would not have needed your help.

**Stefan: **No, I suspect not, but you would have had it all the same.

**Soren: **…Ike is not like other people.

**Stefan: **I know.

**Soren: **He saved my life….

**Stefan: **And would he have saved if he knew what you were?

**Soren: **Yes, he saves it every day now. I will not have you speak ill of him again.

**Stefan: **Good. Then stand by him. Fight for him until he has become all he has aspired to be.

**Soren: **…What?

**Stefan: **As I said Soren, you and I are not so different.

**Soren: **You've always known what kind of man he is, haven't you?

**Stefan: **You asked me what I'm fighting for, didn't you? Why I'm trying to save a world that has forsaken me, or rather us?

**Soren: **…..

**Stefan: **I'm fighting for the day where there is a world of Ike's.

* * *

**A - Support  
**

**Stefan:** He was one of us, you know.

**Soren: **...Who?

**Stefan: **The Black Knight.

**Soren: **You mean Zelgius?

**Stefan: **I know not his name, the one Ike had just defeated.

**Soren: **Yes, Zelguis. It's unlikely he was branded; he was a prominent man within the Bengion Empire.

**Stefan: **It wasn't a question. I'm informing you that he was one of us. I mourn for his passing, I've no doubt life was difficult for him.

**Soren: **He killed Ike's father, a good man. I hardly think he deserves your sympathies.

**Stefan: **Perhaps, but still, the two of us can attest to how difficult his life surly was.

**Soren: **…..I suppose so…..How do you know?

**Stefan: **I have lived a long time. The Laguz can smell their own kind, Beorc can only see their people, and we, the Branded, can feel one another. You just know.

**Soren: **….

**Stefan: **You've felt it too then?

**Soren: **Yes, the woman, Micaiah. We battled one another not long ago. The moment her magic touched me I knew she and I were the same.

**Stefan: **Yes, she bears it well. That's not all we can do either, in time our bloodline gives birth to other talents as well. Unnatural strength and speed, we can see for miles, hear what some barely whisper, and some even say there are those who have some form of foresight.

**Soren: **How old are you, Stefan?

**Stefan: **….Older than most here.

**Soren: **So then….one day….will I….

**Stefan: **Yes, one day you will outlive everyone here.

**Soren: **I see.

**Stefan: **Know that you will always have a place in the Grann.

**Soren: **…Perhaps one day then, but for now –

**Stefan: **I understand.

**Soren:** ….

**Stefan: **Perhaps when that day comes I could teach you something of swordsmanship. Far more elegant than your magic tricks.

**Soren: **I'm not much of a swordsman.

**Stefan: **You've got time. Life becomes boring if you don't start trying something new.

* * *

**The Burdened Branded: **

****After the final battle Soren and Stefan went their separate ways until Soren awoke one day and found that Ike was gone. Believing that there was nothing left for him in Crimea, Soren left as well and found himself wandering the desert in search of the second man to ever gain his trust. He was greeted with out stretched arms and Soren and Stefan led the small settlement within the desert to become a strong and independent nation.

* * *

**A/N: **Ah Stefan, one of the coolest and sadly underdeveloped characters in all of Fire Emblem. Like I said before You can expect more supports from him just because I like him so much.

Anyway as for the writing, I tried to make it so that Soren was his normal cold self towards Stefan at the beginning, but as time went on he began to respect him. Hope it turned out that way. Thank you to all my reviewers! You guys are great on giving me feed back.


End file.
